Please Give Me Another Chance
by Laheara
Summary: Chris finally admits to Phoebe’s he Piper and Leo’s son. Now that they all realize who Chris really is will they get the chance to be a family to him or will he die, hurt and alone, after saving Piper.
1. Please Protect Her

Title: Please Give Me Another Chance Author: Laheara Fandom: Charmed, post "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell", SPOILERS for this episode Rating: PG, to be sure  
  
Summary: After the "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" ep. Chris finally admits to Phoebe's he Piper and Leo's son. Now that they all realize who Chris really is will they get the chance to be a family to him or will he die, hurt and alone, after saving Piper from being killed by a demon.  
  
A/N: YES!!!!!! The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell episode finally confirmed what we all know that Chris really is Wyatt's little brother. GOOD EP.  
  
"Please Give Me Another Chance"  
by Laheara (entsg1efc2002@yahoo.ca)  
  
Phoebe walked in and called Chris's name. He whirls around and asks, "Are you here to kick me out?"  
  
Phoebe shakes her head, "No, I'm here to ask you a question."  
  
Chris doesn't know what's coming but is just happy one of the sisters is still talking to him, "Ask."  
  
"I need you to be honest with me. No lying, no running away, just the truth."  
  
Chris nodded, "Ok."  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, "Are you Wyatts little brother?"  
  
Chris couldn't believe this, how had she figured it out? But suddenly Chris felt a huge weight lift from his shoulder at someone else knowing his secret. He sighed and answered, "Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time."  
  
Phoebe knew he was telling the truth, the boy in the vision was Chris, her nephew, Piper's second son. "Why didn't you just tell us from the start?"  
  
"Because Leo and Piper weren't even talking really when I first got here. If I had said they were going to get back together and had a child you all would have thought I was crazy. And I couldn't risk them getting to soon, but now it looks like they might not at all."  
  
Phoebe hated time travel because the idea of it always messed with her head, but she had to know, "So what happens to you if they don't?"  
  
Chris looks at her not sure if she' ready to hear the truth, but he sighs again and sits down, "I die."  
  
Phoebe rushed forward and sat beside him taking his hands in hers, "No, there must be something we can do to help you. How much time do you have?"  
  
"Not much, I'm running out of time. In my future I'm supposed to be conceived VERY soon, if not already. They have been so busy with other things since Piper's birthday they haven't had a chance to make up. If they don't I'm dead in a few days or maybe a week."  
  
"But you're alright now, you're not hurt, how will you die?"  
  
"I don't belong here Phoebe, and if they don't get back together I won't belong in the future either, I won't belong anywhere. Space and time aren't very forgiving to a being that doesn't actually belong somewhere. I will simply get weaker and finally just fade away and It will be like I never existed, because really, I didn't. I can feel it already, it's starting."  
  
"Oh Chris, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this is happening you to baby," she pulled Chris to her and hugged him.  
  
Chris was surprised at first, it had been years since he'd been hugged by a member of the family, but it felt. good. He melted into the hug and clung to his aunt for a while.  
  
Phoebe pulled away when she felt Chris jerk in her grasp, she leaned back and saw tears on his face, "Chris?"  
  
Chris looked at her, "You don't know how long it's been since I got a hug from one of you. You all died when I was very young. All Wyatt and I had growing up was each other, I loved him so much I didn't even see him turning evil until it was to late. I like to think that our love was what kept him from turning completely, he's very evil but he never tried to kill me until that time Bianca brought me back. That tells me part of him still remembers love, even though he's evil now. But he's so far gone and so engulfed in his rage that I can't get to him anymore, that's why I thought if I could stop it from happening his whole family could, not just his little brother."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "I just can't imagine little Wyatt being evil."  
  
"It was gradual, not all at once, but I was to close to him to see it."  
  
"But he obviously cared about you at once time or he would have killed you before you got a chance to come back here."  
  
"I know and I did, Bianca and I both did, but he wouldn't listen to us."  
  
Suddenly Piper came in looking for Phoebe and glared at Chris when she saw him. "What is HE doing here? You OUT of my club! Now!" At that moment Paige came to the door too.  
  
Phoebe jumped up and stood in front of Chris, "Piper, please, give him another chance."  
  
Paige jumped in, "We did, when Leo insisted he deserved one and he let a demon into Wyatts room."  
  
"I explained that to you! The demon was looking for evil, he wasn't hurting him. Wyatts shield wasn't even up so he wasn't being hurt."  
  
Piper put up her hands, "Enough! I don't want to hear it. I never trusted you Chris, and I never will now. You might as well go back to the future because If I see you again I'll vanquish you myself. Now OUT!"  
  
Chris looked at Piper with pleading eyes but she was too angry. He let out a soft sob and lower his eyes to look at Phoebe one last time, "Protect her for me, please. I'm sorry." Then he orbed out before she could say anything.  
  
"What were you doing talking to him, he's evil!" Piper scolded her sister.  
  
"He is NOT evil! I know!"  
  
"How do you know, everything we've seen so far has proven he's not to be trusted," Piper pointed out.  
  
Phoebe looked up and yelled, "LEO!"  
  
Leo orbed in a second later and look at the girls, "What's up?"  
  
"Leo, as an Eldar you can sense evil right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you sense it from Chris?"  
  
"No, but he may have some magic from the future to block me. Look I wanted to trust him too, but that stunt with Wyatt was the last straw." Leo looked over to Piper who was nodding in agreement.  
  
"No you guys don't understand, he's not evil he's desparate, he's running out of time."  
  
Paige made a strange face at that remark, "He said that to me, that he was running out of time and he needed me to trust him and to get Piper and Leo to trust him too."  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo, "Can you orb us back to the manor?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Everyone links hands and the arrived in the living room a the manor. Phoebe sat down and motioned for them to all follow, "You all better sit before I tell you this."  
  
But before she could start the story about who Chris was and the vision of him from the future, a group of demons attacked out of nowhere. They all jumped into action sending demons flying into the air and across the room and blowing them up and igniting them with energy balls. The girls were winning for a while but then a league of reinforcements arrived and things turned bad.  
  
Phoebe saw a demon about to stab Piper and screamed, "CHRIS!"  
  
A swirl of blue an white appeared in the centre of the room and Chris appeared. It didn't take him long to take in the situation and then he saw Phoebe pointing at Piper. He saw the knife and dove for Piper getting between her and the demon and taking the knife in the stomach. He winced and hissed in pain as it cut through his skin, then he threw his arm in the air and the demon flew across the room and shimmered out followed by the others. The arrival of another Whitelighter didn't put thing in their favour anymore and they retreated.  
  
Everyone was stunned that the fight had ended so quickly but eventually came back to their senses. Chris was clutching his stomach and finally fell to his knees in pain and his hand was covered in blood. He turned back to see if Piper was alright and she hugging Leo and staring at him surprised but still cold.  
  
Chris looked back at the floor, "I know, get out. Right Piper?" He tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead and couldn't hold his position any longer and fell down on his free hand. "Be more careful next time, please, I don't want you hurt again."  
  
Phoebe started to rush forward, "Leo! Heal him."  
  
Chris laughed, "It's ok Phoebe. I was dying anyway. this just makes it faster and better for everyone. Protect Wyatt. please." Then he struggled but orbed out before she could get to him.  
  
Phoebe yelled, "Chris NO!!!!!!" Then she looked at Piper and Leo. "You don't know what you just did. He's going to die thinking the only people he ever cared about hate him."  
  
Piper was furious at what Chris had done but she wasn't cruel, she didn't want Chris to die. "I didn't mean what I saw to him at the Club, I don't want him to die. Leo can you find him?"  
  
Leo closed his eyes and looked for Chris, then he opened them in shock. "No I can't."  
  
Paige walked out of the kitchen with the left over of a potion in her hands. "I think this is why. It's a potion to block finding someone, either by scrying or even a Whitelighter Leo."  
  
Leo looked confused, "But why would he want to not be found unless he's up to something."  
  
Phoebe finally broke, "STOP IT! Just stop accusing him of being bad, he's not. He just saved your life Piper, you owe him for that, but you're not going to get a chance to pay it back because he's dying."  
  
Paige shook her head, "No if we can find him before he bleeds to death Leo can heal him, he'll be fine."  
  
"No, no he won't. You heard what Chris said, he's dying anyway."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with him," Paige asked as she sat down on a chair.  
  
"I don't know exactly what he said, but it's a time thing. Being here in the past is taking a lot out of him, he's getting weaker and weaker because he doesn't really belong anywhere."  
  
Piper shook her head, "No he belongs in the future, if being here is killing him he should go back."  
  
"He can't, if he goes back he's dead too. Wyatt will hunt him down and kill him. He would rather die in a time and place where he had family."  
  
"Who is his family?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe looked at them all, "We are. Piper, Leo, in his time you two get back together again now or pretty soon and you have another child. A boy. Wyatts little brother."  
  
Everyone looked surprised and not quit getting what Phoebe was saying so she spelled it out. "Chris is your son, you're second son. And because you two haven't gotten together, he's dying because he does exist yet in any time."  
  
Piper's jaw hit the ground, as did Paiges and Leo just stared in shock. "How do you know this?"  
  
"That vision quest I went on at the magic school, it showed me a future version of our family. Wyatt had a little brother who came up to me and asked for help. When I came out of the vision Chris was kneeling in front of me asking for help in finding who conjured the headless horseman. Then at P3 tonight I asked him flat out if it was true and he admitted it was. I didn't sense any deception from him."  
  
Piper looked down at the floor in shock and needed to catch her thoughts. Then her eyes fell on a few drops of blood the carpet and her heart froze. "Chris! Leo, our son is bleeding to death somewhere near here! We have to find him." 


	2. Two Futures or One?

Hello again everyone. I'm HAPPY so many people reviewed so quickly. I LOVE you all.  
  
Julie - I aim to please, here you go.  
  
piper+leo4eva - AHHH you wrote "Saving Wyatt". GET MORE DONE!! ( I like where that is going. Interesting they would do an ep of a daughter and then have 2 sons. Weird. Me no saying if Chris dies or not. (  
  
Mystery Guest - hope you like.  
  
Karen - Yes, there is a next part, likely a few actually. Well you won't have to search far. (  
  
Piperperson - why thank you.  
  
Jenn - thanks, glad you think it's well written.  
  
X3 - I know I'm terribly evil to leave Chris in such a state, but I LIKE dark fics. Glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Adam - thanks, and of course I can continue, just gotta ask. ( If I told you what happens next you won't read it, silly boy. Hehehehe  
  
Gryffindor620 - I know what you mean, if a story looks REALLY angsty I try to wait till it's finished to read, BUT I don't always stay away long enough. Hehehe (  
  
Freakygirl - AAAAAHHH another one!! You wrote "One Last Wish" I LOVE that fics too. SOOO sad. And ahh, yeah sorry about the similar wording but I couldn't think of another way to describe it seeing as we both seeing it happening about the same way. I had actually started this story a while ago but wanted to wait until the SHOW actually told us who Chris was. Now it all makes sense. ( GREAT FIC. If you guys haven't read that story GO GO.  
  
leggylover03 - Hey Rhonda, you MUST have me on Author Alert, you seem to find my new stuff fast. ( heheheh Yes, poor Chris, but he goes through even more before the end of the story.  
  
Feline-Feral - thanks. You're gonna love the ep, it's funny, angsty, and CHRIS! What more do you need.  
  
Chub - wow, dead good? Cool, never got that one before. ( glad you like it.  
  
Rads - Oh YES, CHRIS. I'm VERY addicted to Chris this season, I find his odd behaviour very fun. Chris is a great new addition, not to mention VERY nice to look at. Good plots are always good too. ( hehehe Enjoy.  
  
ashash52009 - Yes I agree, Piper and Leo are cool. But then Piper has always been my fav of the sisters, I say next fav is Paige, she's just really cool, but Phoebe is fun too. PIPER ROCKS! And now we have Chris! Great combo.  
  
Well here is the next part. Hope you all like and review again.  
  
Refresher: HR  
  
Piper looked down at the floor in shock and needed to catch her thoughts. Then her eyes fell on a few drops of blood the carpet and her heart froze. "Chris! Leo, our son is bleeding to death somewhere near here! We have to find him."  
  
Golden Gate Park (the special spot)  
  
Chris knew the potion he'd made would work and they wouldn't be able to find him. Of course he'd had a different plan for why he didn't want them to find him, getting stabbed wasn't what he'd had in mind. But then Chris remembered what he'd said to Phoebe and it was true, he was already dying, what was the difference anyway.  
  
Chris thought back to the anger he saw in Leo eyes when he ordered Chris out of Wyatts room, and the distrust and anger he saw in Pipers eyes when she said she didn't want to see him again. Chris cursed himself for getting caught like that.  
  
'I'm an idiot! I had Leo on my side, all I had to do was work on Piper and maybe I could get them back together,' he thought to himself. Now with just a few days since they were SUPPOSED to be back together he was really feeling the effects. He knew before he left the future this could happen, but also he knew that if he didn't make Leo more powerful he would die in the war that was coming against evil. Losing Leo was the start of Piper's fall and the downfall of all the Charmed ones. Piper let her anger and need for revenge to take over and it was what showed Wyatt how powerful negative thoughts could be.  
  
Chris heard a siren somewhere nearby. Golden Gate Park in this time was different from the one in his time. This one had more green but the crime in the city wasn't as bad as in his time. Sirens were constant in his world just as the hunter probs were. His special place with Bianca seemed to be a fitting place to end things. The sisters didn't know about it, and Leo couldn't follow him here. He was alone, just like he had been most of his life after he lost Wyatt to evil.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"Wyatt, what are you doing? These people are innocents! The demons are gone! Stop!"  
  
Wyatt looked down at the people in the street below; he was still blasting the spot where the demon had been. "That was HIM Chris! The one that killed our father! How could we let him escape again?"  
  
"He's smart Wyatt, and he likely sensed your anger and knew you couldn't control it. You know you have to, or it's going to consume you if you don't."  
  
"Would that really be so bad Chris? You've seen what demons can do with their anger. Why shouldn't we be able to use it to fight too? Why should we have to worry about personal gain?"  
  
"Because we're the side of good, brother. We can't just destroy like they do or we're no better then them and this whole fight would be pointless," Chris walked up to Wyatt and tried to catch his eyes.  
  
"I miss them Chris, I miss them so much," Wyatt actually was crying.  
  
Chris wrapped his arms around his big brother and held him close. His voice broke when he said, "I know, I miss them too."  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
Chris cried at that memory. They were so young that day. Wyatt was barely a teenager and Chris was only eleven. Chris really thought he could keep Wyatts anger at bay and the two of them, being so powerful, could help the world. Chris was so devoted to his brother he didn't even see the gradual changes in him. That day should have been the warning, Wyatt blasting away at the ground from the building not caring whom his energy balls hit. But the thing Chris remembered the most about that day is that it was the last time he'd ever seen Wyatt cry.  
  
The Halliwell Manor  
  
Piper and Leo were on the couch holding each other. Piper was crying and Leo just seemed to stunned to do anything but hold her. Leo had immediately gone the bridge where he'd found Chris several times before but he wasn't there. Leo tried communing with the other Elders to see if they could see where Chris was but they said his blocking potion was too strong. Paige and Phoebe were in the kitchen to give them some time alone. Paige had called Daryl and asked him to keep an eye open for any reports of someone injured fitting Chris's description.  
  
Paige looked through the Book of Shadows for anything that could be used to locate a person who wanted to stay hidden. They tried a summoning spell but it didn't work, somehow Chris was blocked from those too.  
  
Phoebe looked at the ingredients Chris used in the blocking potion and shook her head, "What kind of world did Wyatt created where good witches had to use a potion this strong to stay hidden."  
  
Paige looked up at her and stood to go look at the ingredients herself. "Wow, that is a strong potion. I guess they needed it to be this strong, since Wyatt is so powerful. Chris must have had a terrible childhood."  
  
Phoebe remembered her vision of the little Chris and Wyatt in the good future, "Things were so different in the vision I saw. We were all happy. You were a teacher at the magic school. I was happily married and pregnant with my first child and Piper and Leo were together and Wyatt and Chris were normal brothers, just kids."  
  
Paige sighed and smiled sadly, "Well I guess Chris being here shows us that vision isn't going to happen. The world is a mess according to him in the future."  
  
"But maybe Chris being here to warn us what is to come IS going to change the future into the one I saw?"  
  
"If that were true then what would happen to Chris? He doesn't come from that happy future, he comes from the bad one."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Just them Leo came in, "There is another answer too."  
  
Both sisters looked up, "Where's Piper?"  
  
Leo pointed over his shoulder, "She cried herself to sleep."  
  
Both sisters' hearts went out to their older sister at the pain she was in. Paige looked at Leo, "What do you mean, another answer?"  
  
Leo sighed and sat down, "Maybe both futures are what does happen." The girls looked confused so he continued. "You said in your vision Wyatt and Chris were just children. What if the good future you saw was the world before the big evil hit. The Chris we have here is much older then what you saw."  
  
Phoebe's hand covered her mouth and Paige gasped, "You really think that?"  
  
"Well something had to caught all magic off guard enough for that evil to take over so quickly and get Wyatt. Maybe because we all thought evil was finally gone we weren't protecting ourselves against attack anymore."  
  
Paige nodded, "I guess that makes sense."  
  
Leo looks at the open Book and asks, "Find anything in there to help us find Chris?"  
  
Paige shook her head sadly, "No, and I'm guessing if Daryl had heard anything he would have called us by now."  
  
Phoebe looked behind Leo, "I hope Piper doesn't blame herself for being mean to Chris."  
  
Leo sighed again, "Well you have to admit we've all been pretty terrible to him."  
  
Paige, "Yeah but he's been lying to us since he got here. Plus he's done some pretty crazy things."  
  
Leo looked at her, "But he never hurt us, not even once. He has protected Wyatt and all of you since he got here, even before he was your Whitelighter. He even saved me from a dinosaur. I should have trusted him more."  
  
"You were sceptical because you were worried about us, because you care about us. But you did trust him eventually, you even started working on us to let him back in our lives."  
  
Leo looked down at his hands, "I know, but I shouldn't have just jumped at him, I should have listened to him." Then Leo remembered something from a few months ago. "Oh no."  
  
Paige looked at him strangely and Phoebe asked, "What? Can you sense Chris now?"  
  
"No. Chris called me. dad."  
  
Both sisters were shocked, "What? When?"  
  
"Do you remember back when you powers were driving a wedge between all of you, Phoebe?" She nodded, "Well when I caught Chris getting that potion, I was to awful to him. Then Piper called me to watch on Wyatt and Chris said, 'Looks like Wyatt needs another babysitter, DAD.' Then after you all took it and it worked he said, 'Looks like we're all one big happy family again.' I."  
  
Phoebe sat down next to Leo and took his hand, and Paige came over and stood beside him, "What did you say to him?"  
  
"I said, 'You're not family' and walked out, without even thanking him."  
  
Paige hugged Leo and said, "We'll find him soon Leo. I know we will."  
  
Leo was scared but also furious with himself for not seeing the signs sooner. "We have to find him soon, because I can't heal the dead."  
  
Finally they separate and Paige looked into the living room, "I'm gonna check on Piper." Paige had barely walked out there when she called back to them, "Guys! Get out here!"  
  
Leo and Phoebe were on their feet in no time and joined Paige. "What is it Paige," Phoebe asked as she ground to a halt next to her sister. Paige just pointed at the empty couch.  
  
"Maybe she went up to check on Wyatt," Leo offered.  
  
Paige shook her head and passed a piece of paper to them, "She went after Chris."  
  
"What?" Phoebe took the note from Paige and Leo read it over her shoulder. It said, "I'm sorry I didn't wait for your guys, but I have to find my son. He CAN'T die with things like this; I have to say I'm sorry for all the terrible things I've said to him. Call it mothers intuition but I think I know where he is, I'm taking your car Paige, sorry."  
  
When they finished reading the note they saw Paige was no longer in front of them. "Paige?"  
  
"In the kitchen, Phoebe."  
  
They both entered to find Paige scrying for Piper. "No offence Leo, but you're a little to upset right now to sense things properly. At least this way we can find her for sure."  
  
Golden Gate Park  
  
Piper walked through the trees looking in every direction looking for her son. The son she had been so terrible to just recently. She just HAD to be able to apologize to him and hold him once. She finally came to the stone pillars of the park and found her prey.  
  
Chris was lying on the stone bench on his side with his feet dangling off the end and his head rolled nearly face down at the head. Piper took off at a dead run and landed on her knees in front of him. He was deathly pale and she saw tear stains on his cheeks, but he was not moving at all.  
  
"CHRIS!" Piper screamed as her tears poured down her face. "Chris, baby, please! Don't leave me like this! Please give me another chance, I want to know the real you. CHRIS NO!" Piper gathered Chris into her arms and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
She cried for a few seconds more and the screamed as loudly as she could, "LEO!!"  
  
***************  
  
OK yes I know another evil cliffie, well get used to them. Heheheh Ok sorry, but I will try to update again soon. Reviews get chapters posted faster. ( Or email direct, entsg1efc2002@yahoo.ca. 


	3. Explaining the Future

Part 3 - Explaining the Future  
  
Chris was floating in pure light and it was so beautiful. He didn't hurt anymore, he didn't feel responsible for saving Wyatt anymore, and he was just free. It was so liberating and he enjoyed it. Well he enjoyed it for a few seconds them he felt guilty.  
  
'What am I doing, Wyatt needs me. I have to save my family and the future. I still have work to do so I can't die yet, but I'm to weak to go back on my own now." Chris stopped letting himself fall and started to fight again, he might be weak but he wasn't giving up yet.  
  
"CHRIS!"  
  
Chris wasn't sure if he'd actually heard the voice or not it seemed so far away. He listened to see if it would happen again and then he finally recognized the voice. Piper. Piper was calling him back.  
  
"Don't leave me like this!"  
  
Chris nearly laughed at the irony because those were the same words he'd said to her when his mother died in his arms.  
  
"Please give me another chance, I want to know the real you."  
  
You want another chance? Why? Then it hit him, Phoebe must have told them who he really is. Piper knew he was her son and she was fighting for him. It made Chris feel warm that she cared now, even if she had been mean to him before.  
  
'I want to come back, mom, but I can't. I hurt to much, I'm sorry.' He felt himself slipping again.  
  
"CHRIS NO!"  
  
'MOM!" Chris wasn't leaving her crying and alone in the park like this he had to try to get back to her somehow. But every time he got close to her voice he felt pain and couldn't go any further.  
  
'MOM! I'm sorry!'  
  
Piper was crying harder then she'd cried in a long time, she was crushing Chris against her as if she could give him some of her strength to stay with her until Leo arrived.  
  
Suddenly Piper froze when she heard an ever so soft whisper, "Mom."  
  
She pulled back and took Chris's face in her hands, "Chris! Please! Stay with me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No! You don't have anything to be sorry about. I'm sorry, I should have known who you were, I should have felt you somehow," Piper was crying and hugging Chris again.  
  
Halliwell Manor - Kitchen  
  
Leo and Phoebe sat at the table and watched Paige. Leo shook his head, "I've been so terrible to him." Then a chill went down Leo's spin. "Darklighter arrow."  
  
Paige and Phoebe both looked at Leo, "What are you. oh. when Chris was shot trying to save us from the desires demon."  
  
Paige looked totally shocked, "Oh god! Our nephew nearly died and we wouldn't even have known."  
  
"I called a meeting of the Elders on my own son. That must have hurt him so much. I didn't believe him when he said he was helping you. I followed him out of suspicion and found him nearly dead from the poison."  
  
"But you saved him. You healed him and brought him home. You saved your son," Paige said taking Leo's hand.  
  
"When I found him in Wyatts room with that demon, I was furious, I know he saw it in my eyes, and along with what Piper said, it had to have hurt him."  
  
Paige gasped, "Oh my god, we all turned our backs on him after the Order got Wyatt. When Piper told him to leave none of us tried to help him or said anything to him. That must have hurt him so much to have us all turn on him."  
  
Phoebe stared, "You're right. Even when he helped us save Wyatt we still didn't trust him. Wyatt did but we wouldn't for so long. When I went to talk to him at P3 he wanted it to sound like he was being sarcastic but now I know he was really feeling like I was there to throw him out."  
  
"LEO!!"  
  
Leo jumped straight to his feet. "PIPER!"  
  
The girls were on their feet in no time, "What? Is she in trouble?"  
  
"I don't know but she's calling me and she very upset. Maybe she found Chris." Both girls links hands with Leo and he orbed them out. A few second later they arrived next to Piper and Chris at the park.  
  
Golden Gate Park  
  
Piper looked up as they arrived, tears streaming down her face and screamed, "HURRY! He's almost gone!"  
  
Leo bolted to Chris and put his hands over the stomach wound and it started glowing. "Come on Chris, don't you leave us."  
  
Piper was crying to hard to stand or even move out of the way, she grasped Chris's hand to the side of her face and just watched. Her sisters came over to her and both knelt behind her each with one of their hands on one of her shoulders. They were all crying and couldn't say anything until they knew the healing worked.  
  
"Is it working? It seems to be taking a long time," Paige asked as she watched.  
  
Leo shook his head, "It is but it isn't. The knife wound is healing but I can't seem to get Chris back to a hundred percent."  
  
Piper looked at him scared, "Why? What else is wrong with him?"  
  
Phoebe put her free hand on Leo's shoulder, "Just heal the wound, you can't heal Chris. Not yet at least."  
  
Leo and Piper both looked at her, "Why?"  
  
"Remember Chris said he was dying anyway? Well he still is, we can't change that, not yet," Phoebe said.  
  
Just then Chris took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. His eyes came open a few seconds later, he took a few quick breaths and then looked down at his stomach, then over to see his family, actually everyone minus Wyatt.  
  
"Where's Wyatt?" were his first words after nearly dying.  
  
Paige reached out a hand to his arm and shook her head, "He's fine, I orbed him to Darryl's place."  
  
Then Chris looked at Leo and nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, son," Leo said pointedly.  
  
Chris looked at Phoebe and she shrugged, "I'm sorry Chris but I had to tell them."  
  
"It's not the right time. They aren't ready, Piper's not ready," Chris said shaking his head and moved back just out of their reach.  
  
Piper finally got control of her voice and asked, "I'm not ready for what? Chris what are you so afraid of?"  
  
Chris let out a deep breath and slouched forward on the bench, "The timing is already messed up. You guys weren't supposed to break, Leo wasn't supposed to leave, but I changed things to try to save Leo, and hurt you in the process, mom." His head shot up and he corrected himself, "I mean Piper, I'm sorry."  
  
Piper looked confused, "Chris you're my son, you can call me mom if you want. But what do you mean about saving Leo?"  
  
Chris took a deep breath and moved aside motioning for his mom to get off the ground and sit with him. Leo and the girls staying sitting on the ground and were watching Chris.  
  
"In my time Leo stayed being your Whitelighter, and when the big evil came he was killed along with all the other Whitelighters. The kids, like me, were the only ones left, half Whitelighters. I actually found out later, that not all the Whitelighters died, the Elders survived because they were always above and were stronger and could fight the evil better then the regular Whitelighters. When you lost Leo you were all defenceless against the evil, you didn't have anyone to watch over you or heal you after demon attacks. But more then that, Piper, Wyatt and I saw Leo die. In fact Piper saw him die again and it was the start of a period of darkness for our family."  
  
Chris looked at his mother, "You started taking on every demon you could find, demanding they tell you where the one was that killed Leo, if they didn't know you blew them up and moved on. You still used the power of three to vanish big threats, but with demons becoming more dominant on Earth the battles were almost continuous. Wyatt and I watched as you slowly destroyed yourself Piper, all out of vengeance for what happened to dad. Then finally you all met a force you couldn't beat and you were all killing. That left Wyatt and me alone in the world. Shortly after that Wyatt started to change, the evil that he'd seen, the benefit he saw in being able to do bad things, where we have to worry about personal gain, got to him. He started working with black magic, and finally he turned. He tried to pull me down with him but I fought him. I was alone for a long time before I met Bianca, she was actually an assassin sent to bring me back, but I managed to turn her. Then we fought him together, along with a few other witches that escaped under his radar. Finally we realized we couldn't stop him in our time, he was to powerful and to full of hate and evil. Bianca came up with the plan for me to come back and save him."  
  
Chris looked at Leo, "You're right, it was all part of my plan to become the sisters new Whitelighter. But it wasn't to get you out of the way; I wanted you and Elder so you wouldn't die again, so you could protect them this time. If you were always above with the Elders you wouldn't be on Earth to get killed like before. If I was their new Whitelighter I could take the shot meant for you, then you could return and protect them. If Wyatt never saw that evil, or what it did to Piper he might not have been so angry enough to turn."  
  
Piper pulled away from Chris and stared straight ahead. Leo noticed and asked, "Piper?"  
  
Chris now noticed also, "Mom?"  
  
"I did it."  
  
Leo came over to kneel in front of her, "Piper? What are you talking about?"  
  
Piper didn't even show she heard him, "It wasn't a demon that turned Wyatt, it was me. My anger allowed evil to take him over."  
  
Chris shook his head and reached out to Piper, "NO! I didn't mean it like that. That's not what happened. You loved us, we knew that, and we loved you. It was the demon, that killed Dad, he made Wyatt angry."  
  
"No, it was me," she laughed but it was obviously not from humour. "I helped turn my son evil."  
  
Chris jumped to his hands and knees in from of Piper eye level with her current gaze, "Mom, PLEASE, listen to me it wasn't you." When he didn't get a response he stood and went toward the statue near the wall. He was shaking his head and finally he turned back smiling but with tears in his eyes, "Great, I try to stop this and I make it worse, I just hurt her more. I'm sorry, I never should have told you any of this. That's why I didn't tell you before, because I knew it would hurt to much."  
  
Paige got to her feet and went over to Chris, "Chris, honey, it's not you. We're all scared, when you told us Wyatt was evil in the future we all started wondering if it was something we did or didn't do that allowed him to turn. Of course Piper was feel the most guilt, because she's his mother and is supposed to protect him. She's not mad at you Chris, we're glad you finally told us the truth."  
  
Chris looked down at Piper as Leo tried to talk her out of her trance. "I just. I keep making things worse. I never should have come here at all."  
  
"If you didn't come here we would all still die, as it is we know what's coming now and we can be ready to fight it. You did a good thing; you likely stopped this war from going as far as it did in your time. This time we'll be ready," Paige said nodding her head.  
  
Chris looked at her, "I hope you're right, because I wasn't enough to keep Wyatt good, maybe with all of you still around he won't turn."  
  
Phoebe came over and asked, "So how much time do we have before you have to be conceived?"  
  
"Two days, but it's not going to happen with them like this."  
  
"Well can't they just, you know, do a one night thing to get you around then you'll be ok?" Phoebe realized how bad that sounded and Paige and Chris both stared at her. "I don't mean it like that, but at least that way you're conceived and we won't have to worry about you just disappearing on us."  
  
Chris shook his head, "No, it won't work. In my time I was a child conceived in the love of two people. That's why I'm as powerful as I am. If they just do a one-night thing to try to save ME the child I was supposed to be won't be born. They have to want to be together, or I'm dead anyway."  
  
"Ok but wait a minute, you said you and Wyatt and Piper saw Leo die. So that means you saw the demon that did it, why don't just hunt him down?"  
  
"No we saw Leo die, we didn't see who killed him, well no really." Chris furrowed his brow and looked like he was remembering something very painful.  
  
Phoebe reached out to him, "What is it honey?"  
  
"I. I saw something, I felt evil, I remember that. That's why I wanted to be around for every demon that attacked Wyatt. Dad was killed saving Wyatt from a demon, mom and I orbed in just as." Chris let out a breath, "Damn I can't remember. I've been blocking that night for so long I can't remember now that I need it."  
  
"It's ok Chris, we'll help you remember. Let's just get everyone back to the manor and deal with this as a whole."  
  
They turned back to find Piper and Leo actually talking now. Piper seemed to be out of her trance, she was crying but not freaked out now at least. Phoebe and Paige moved over to them and said they should all go back to the manor and talk there. They were about to link hands when they all looked back at Chris.  
  
Leo asked in a joking tone, "You coming?"  
  
However Chris wasn't joking, "I didn't know if I was wanted."  
  
All four of them came over to Chris, Phoebe and Paige hugged him at the same time and when they let go Piper wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as Leo put his hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
Piper pulled back and looked into Chris' green eyes, "Of course you're welcome. You're my son and I love you. I'm sorry about being so terrible to you before, you deserved so much better then that."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I've pulled some crazy stunts since I got here. I worked with demons a lot because in my world I know so many of them already. I know which ones are really bad and which ones I can convince to help me. But I would never put a demon on you guys that could really hurt you."  
  
Leo laughed, "Well you didn't judge that desires demon to be to harmless, he nearly killed you with that Darklighter arrow in your side. You're lucky I followed you."  
  
Chris laughed, "Well that's what I meant when I agreed with you that day could be my last as Whitelighter. I knew he might figure me out and kill me, but I had to make sure I saved the girls first."  
  
Paige stared, "You went knowing he might kill you?"  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me the truth and I could have backed you up?" Leo asked.  
  
"Because to tell you I made a deal with a demon to put the girls in a fantasy that could have killed them, you would have written me off for sure and never let me near them again," Chris said. "I had to make sure they realized how much danger they were in if they didn't focus on their powers and their duties."  
  
"An we learned that lesson, although you could have come up with a better way to teach us. Not to mention one that could not possibly get you killed," Paige said smirking.  
  
Chris laughed, "Sorry, but you weren't listening to me so I had do something."  
  
Phoebe smiled and hugged him again, "Ok, Chris, we promise to listen to you more now."  
  
Leo smiled, "Yes, no more arrows in you ok?" He waved his hand over where the arrow was embedded in Chris' side.  
  
Suddenly Chris jumped and turned pale. Piper looked worried, "Chris? What's wrong?"  
  
Chris' terror filled eyes turned to Leo and his hand went out to touch Leo's chest. Leo looked down at the spot on his chest Chris was touching and then back up at Chris. "What?"  
  
"That's how you died. A Darklighter arrow in the chest, it was so close to your heart the poison killed you before another Whitelighter could get there to heal you." Chris started a Leo, "That's what I've been trying to remember. That's how you died that night. The evil I felt when mom and I orbed in was a Darklighter."  
  
Everyone now looked at Leo in worry. Paige asked, "Can a Darklighter arrow kill and Elder too? I mean you're more powerful now."  
  
Leo nodded his head, "Yes, we're still Whitelighters, just more powerful ones."  
  
Chris looked at his father, "Please, you have to go back up there where you're safe."  
  
Leo shook his head, "Chris, now that I know it's going to happen I'll be more careful. I'll be ok."  
  
Phoebe jumped back in, "Ok, what do you say we all orb back to the house and talk about there and not in the wide open park?"  
  
The all nodded and orbed home. However something else stepped out of the shadows as they all left and smiled. "So, he's from a future where demons rule the world and the Charmed Ones and Whitelighters are all dead. I like that."  
  
******************  
  
OK don't get used to it. I LOVE cliffies, but not so much of one this time.  
You knew there had to be a big bad evil, we now he's here. ( Hope you  
like and REVIEW and I'll write more. (  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed before. LOVE you all.  
  
catiewatie - Ok, if you insist. :)  
  
Piper Wyatt - aaawww thanks, glad you like it. Ok you got the next one now. :)  
  
Gryffindor620 - OOH sorry... ah no I'm really not. hehehe Ok update is here, not so much of a cliffie this time.  
  
Kim - thanks. :)  
  
dawn - YOUR Chris??? ahh no no he's MINE. Well maybe we can share. hehehe no hording the hottie.  
  
Nautica7mk - aahhh yes, truly evil is GREAT fun. Glad you like it. Thanks.  
  
Susan - OOOO I love it when people get long winded. Give me something to dig my teeth into in the review. Yes I agree I can see why Chris did the things he did, he was trying to prove a point to help his family. Well he told them the truth, let's see if knowing what's going to happen will save them or get them killed sooner. And yes I managed to get to the site and read the spoiler, it's WEIRD, I planned to have a Darklighter in this all along, and they are doing it in the show too. COOL! Chris disappears! NOOOO!!! I'll FREAK when that happens. Cool review, thanks. :)  
  
Rads - Of course she found him. I agree, Chris is a great new addition, I'm REALLY enjoying him. Thanks.  
  
StephieM - I know that last scene with Chris and Phoebe was great, and so was the actual vision and how they faded to Chris in the present. I saw it coming for a long time, glad they finally proved us right. I always knew Chris was SOMEONE"S son, maybe Paiges or Phoebe's, but then it all fell into place that he was Pipers, when Holly actually became pregnant.  
  
goldstranger - *screams also and faints author* AHHH!!! Mutant X writer!!!!! I LOVE GXRiley. MORE! Love Jesse, he's a sweety. Yes, cliffies are my middle name. :)  
  
terra fea - Thanks! Yup de dark/angst be FUN! Yes, I can't believe he didn't see the signs sooner. *swats Leo* And Poor Chris when they were all so mean to him. He finally gets his family back and they hate him. *hugs Chris tight*  
  
Feline-Feral - I'm glad they added Chris too, he's great fun to work with. I knew you'd like the ep. And YOU! You wrote Secrets Untold! ME LIKED IT. :)  
  
piper+leo4eva - YEAH!! You updated 'Saving Wyatt'!!! *hugs* Me still no say if he dies or not. :) Yep, I've looked at "Taking Over Me" too, looks good. :)  
  
sj - thanks. will do.  
  
Jenny Rutkowski - oooo can't have anyone dying, then they can't review for me. :) Well here you are, hope this helps. :)  
  
freakygirl - Oh yeah Leo was PISSED, poor Chris, he was just trying to help. :( Good ep.  
  
Mae - heheh me good at being mean. but here's the next update anyway.  
  
ChArMeDcRaZiChIcK - NO! :) Sad is good, makes a good story. Listening to Creed - My Sacrifice right now, GOOD song. :) CREED ROCKS!  
  
Chub - of course he gets there in time. :) As I said, sad is fun to do. :)  
  
wiseoldman - aaawww thanks, glad you're liking it. 


End file.
